


The Golden Prince

by zayden



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: 长发公主au老文存档，少许更新，未完结





	The Golden Prince

 

Tony以为自己总有一天能吸取教训。

 

这事儿照理说应该是急不得的，道理总不会自己跑到你的脑子里，人总要经历点什么才能学到点什么。而且Pepper通常会在他打算干点蠢事之前就制止他。

 

显然他没有。

 

而现在他真的非常好奇究竟是什么让他认为爬上一座看起来像是荒废了一个世纪的高塔来逃过追踪是一个好主意。

 

让他终于意识到这是个坏主意的原因有两点，一是他在爬到一半的时候发现自己可能真的没法再继续往上而现在再爬下去会显得非常愚蠢；二是因为这塔——当然，为什么不呢，在一个荒无人烟的森林深处的、阴森的、高的可怕的铁塔里——有人住在里面。

 

“你是谁？”那个人问，埋在阴影里的半张脸看起来非常危险。他的声音嘶哑像是生了锈，露出半只坚硬的下颚，他有一只蓝色的眼睛。

 

“呃。”Tony回答，因为他还没想通为什么自己在一开始会爬上来。

 

他大概思考了太久而且回答错误。

 

“你是谁？”那个人重复了一遍，“九头蛇派你来的吗？”他嘶声问，在提及那个名称的时候语气里充斥着憎恨和愤怒，蓝眼睛因为怀疑而闪烁，他从阴影里伸出一只手，苍白强壮，像是童话里的怪物一样几乎就要抓到Tony的脸上来。

 

等等， ** **九头蛇**** ？

 

“不，嘿，等一下！”Tony大喊起来，他试图躲开，但当你身处这种高度做任何多余的动作显然都够蠢，他一只手脱力，然后一脚踩空，半截身子悬在空中。Tony倒抽了一口冷气，而显然情况还能更糟糕，因为不远处传来几声愤怒的大喊和马蹄乱作的响声。

 

“他可能在这儿！”

 

Tony觉得自己可能恐慌的快吐了，他想要抬手去捂住胸口，这个动作大概也不是个好主意。

 

但接着蓝眼睛先生的手直接抓住了他，把他整个拉上来就好像他压根没重量似的。他被拖进了铁塔里，而在Tony能说点什么之前，一只坚硬如铁的手臂把他压在了墙壁上。

 

“现在，告诉我，你到底是谁？为什么有人在追踪你？”蓝眼睛说，现在他的整张脸终于暴露在了阳光底下，一双蓝眼睛，深刻英俊的五官，和一头金子似的头发。

 

 ** **金子似的头发**** 。

 

真的，它们在阳光底下发光，看起来非常适宜触摸。这简直不可思议。

 

“我不敢相信那个故事居然是真的。”这是Tony说的第一句话，他目瞪口呆，看着眼前的这个人。“你是王子？ _ _那个__ 金王子？而且你还活着？为什么你一点也没变老？”他甚至没因为对方粗鲁的动作而生气，这人的身份可比他的私人空间要重要多了。噢老天，Howard会从坟墓里跳出来的，字面意义上的那种，如果他知道这人还活着的话。

 

“你在说什么？”金王子皱起眉，但是手臂放松了一点。“你知道我是谁？”

 

“老天，没人 ** **不知道**** 你是谁，相信我。”Tony差点笑出声，他摇摇头，艰难的，因为对方的手臂依然抵着他的喉咙。“你是金王子，你率领军队打败了九头蛇，你是这个国家的救星，如果不算上全人类的话。”

 

“我们还没有打败九头蛇，残党依然未被消灭。”金王子摇摇头，看起来像是被Tony的话搞混了，或许还有那么一点点窘迫。

 

“噢，关于这个，”Tony吞了一口口水，他不确定自己是不是该直说，他从来不是向别人解释问题的好选择，但这里看起来也不像是有别人。“你死了之后，我们赢了。”他顿了顿，“当然，我现在知道你没死了。显而易见，因为你就站在我面前，但是，呃，”Tony停下了，金王子的表情变得迷惑，“那时候，我们所有人都以为你死了。准确来说不是我们，因为你那个时代的大部分人都死了。”

 

Tony真的不知道这话还有什么委婉的方式可以表示，他现在相当后悔没有好好听Pepper讲礼仪课。

 

“现在是七十年后，王子，战争已经结束了七十年。”

 

金王子松开了手臂，他向后一步，几乎彻底陷入了他身后的阴影里。

 

“我不相信你。”他低声说。

 

“我不知道怎么让你相信我，”Tony张了张嘴又闭上了，但这是实话。“你记得的最后一件事是什么？”

 

“我和红骷髅对峙，但是有人偷袭，我不确定是谁，然后——”金王子用一只手抵住头，表情看起来痛苦又迷惑。看着一个传说露出这样的表情还挺让人心酸的，但是Tony站在原地没动。“——然后我失去了意识，我醒来的时候发现你在外面爬墙，你吵醒我了，但是我不知道这是哪里，我不知道为什么我在这里。”

 

Tony同情的看着他，现在他看起来就像是个普通人，因为自己的处境而痛苦不已。

 

“传说——我爸说的，其实，他参加了那场战争，”Tony说，“他们说你死在战场上了，失踪了，消失了，随便你怎么说，那么多年过去之后没什么人再怀疑‘战死’这个说法。但是他们说如果你还活着的话，你一定会再回来的。”他顿了一下，“我很抱歉，王子。我猜红骷髅和他的术士可能想出了什么方法把你传送到了这个地方，让你昏迷过去了之类的，因为他们没法杀死你。”

 

金王子有一阵没说话，他只是沉默的站在阴影里。

 

Tony有些站立不安。

 

在长的令人不安的寂静之后，金王子终于开口了。

 

“我得回去。”他说，语气坚定。

 

“哇噢，精神创伤显然不是你的问题。”Tony翻了翻眼睛，试图表现的友好一点，“不过你瞧，七十年是一段很长的时间，你确定能从这地方找到回去的路吗？”

 

“这就是为什么你会带我回去。”金王子如此回复。

 

“呃，啥？”Tony说。

 

“你还是没有告诉我你到底是谁，”金王子说，他向前一步再次让光线笼罩在自己身上，他低头对上Tony的眼睛，他甚至还穿着一身战甲，银色的盔甲显然非常的适合这个人。他目光尖锐，表情严肃，看起来见鬼的充满威慑力。

 

Tony皱起眉，他试图反驳，“你——”

 

“——而我还没有相信你的故事。”他打断他。

 

“——非常没有礼貌。”Tony瞪着他。显然故事和真人有不小的差距。“我不能带你回去，在追踪我的就是你国家的人。”他说完就差点咬住自己的舌头，坏决定，再一次。

 

“我以为你说的故事里，你的父亲是我国的。”金王子说，冲他危险的眯起眼睛，“为什么我的国家的人在追踪你？你做了什么？”他顿了一下，“或者是偷走了什么？”他说，然后目光落在了Tony的胸口。那里正焕发着淡蓝色的光。

 

Tony立刻抬起手遮住自己，他当初真的应该找一件能遮住这玩意的衣服的。

 

“嘿， ** **嘿**** 。”他防卫性的说，瞪着王子直到对方抬起眼睛看向自己，“这本来就是我的，你的国家的人把它收走了，我只是拿回属于我的东西。至于你的怀疑，我爸所属的国家是你们的同盟国，那场战争里有不少国家，你知道这点的。”

 

“你还是没有给出足以让我相信你的理由。”金王子毫不客气的说，他站的笔挺，“而在我能相信你之前，你属于我的责任。”

 

“等等，为什么我就成了你的责任？”Tony目瞪口呆，因为这人简直不可理喻。

 

“你拿走了我的国家的东西，我的骑士在追捕你，而我现在需要回到那里。”他总结，语气坚定。“你会带我回到我的国家，在那之后我会知道你说的是真是假，然后我们会处理这东西的问题。”

 

“那现在甚至不是你的国家，现任国王不是你也不是你的血脉。”Tony尖锐的反驳。

 

“如你所说，只要我活着我就会回到那里。”王子说。

 

Tony张了张嘴又闭上了。

 

他现在真的、真的非常的后悔自己选择爬上了这座铁塔。他甚至觉得如果自己真的掉下去了也比现在这种情况来的好。因为，天杀的，一个七十年前的老古董，传奇老古董，正义正言辞的在对他做出这种指控。

 

“而且别想要逃，”王子补充，他略微侧了一下头，“你不会想要 ** **我**** 来追捕你的。”

 

“不可置信。”Tony瞪着他，“你是在威胁我吗？”

 

“取决于你接下去的决定。”王子说着双臂环胸俯视着Tony。

 

这让他的恼火直接再度上升了层次，但他确实不想要金王子——那个传说里的金王子，看在上帝的份上——也追捕他，好极了，他的生活不能更加美好，为什么活命这么难？

 

“我现在正式认为你和传说里根本不一样。传说里你是一个友善的通情达理的人。但你根本不可理喻。”Tony说，恶狠狠的指着那人的脸，希望自己的怒火传达过去了。

 

“我生在战争年代，”金王子说，“而且你没有给我任何要对你友善的理由。”

 

“ ** **不可理喻**** 。”Tony重复了一遍，“你是个不可理喻的王子。我不知道为什么他们要给你造铜像。”

 

“他们那时候认为那有象征意义，”王子快速的说，“还有别叫我王子，Rogers，Steve Rogers。”

 

“我 ** **不会**** 和你交换名字，你正在试图逮捕我。”Tony说，依然是恶狠狠地。

 

“如果我试图逮捕你，相信我，你会知道的。”王子——Steve翻了翻眼睛。

 

“ ** **不**** 和你交换名字。”Tony重申。

 

“他们在你的通缉单上写的Tony。”Steve说，他像变戏法似的拿出一张纸并对着上面的画像挑起眉毛。

 

“为什么你会知道——”Tony皱起眉，“该死的，把那张纸给我。”他真的不应该在身上留自己的通缉单的，但他们确实把他画的挺抽象，那很搞笑，相当的难看。他真的就只是控制不住自己。

 

“他们画的一点也不像，难怪你能逃这么远。”Steve诚恳的评价。

 

“而你还在把我撞在墙上的时候搜了我的身，到底谁才是小偷？”Tony觉得自己有点疲倦，精神上的。

 

“第一个问题：战争年代出生；第二个问题：你。”Steve耸肩，“起码通缉单上是这么说的，你偷了国王的宝物，捉到你的人奖金一万金币。”

 

“这是另外一个我会在很久之后向那老独眼抗议的事，画的非常难看还有只值一万金币。”Tony翻了翻眼睛。

 

Steve摇摇头，看起来介于恼火和被逗乐了之间，“觉得自己值更多？”

 

“知道我值更多。”Tony一口反驳回去。

 

“好吧。”Steve再次摇头。他恢复到严肃的表情，“现在，你是打算继续和我毫无意义的争执还是快点离开这里？”

 

“我觉得争执就挺好，”Tony干巴巴的回答，“但是显然拿着通缉单的说了算。”

 

Steve看起来像是想要微笑，但还是及时制止了自己。

 

“你打算怎么下去？”Tony问，他探头从他们进来的窗口向下看，这高度挺吓人，回想起来他真的不明白自己怎么会想要爬上来。

 

“我有个计划。”Steve走过来看了一眼，看起来已经有了想法。

 

“我不会喜欢这个计划的，是吧？”Tony板起脸叹了口气。

 

*

 

他不喜欢那个计划，而且他永远也不会再向任何人提起那个计划。

 

*

 

就一个70年前的战士斜线王子，并且声称不信Tony的话，与此同时反复强调需要回到自己的国家的人来说，Steve看起来相当的悠闲。他光是对着铁塔之外的森林就发了很久的愣。

 

森林本身没什么看头，Tony先前就花了好几天在这里兜兜转转，他大概摸清楚了所有的方向，知道往哪儿走可以出去，往哪儿走可以拖延时间逃开追捕，但Steve对这地方那么上心的理由应该和他的不太一样。Tony花了一点时间才想明白那是为什么。

 

“战争结束很久了，大部分的森林都已经恢复，虽然树还有些新，但是根都还在。”他解释说，在Steve抚摸着一株大树的树干的时候。

 

“我不记得上次见到这样繁茂的树林是什么时候了。”Steve惊叹似的回答。

 

“其实你睁开眼就能看到？”Tony耸耸肩，“不考虑红骷髅的魔法什么的。”

 

Steve没说话，他看起来依然热衷于开拓这片森林。现在的季节非常美好，绿色的树木高大成荫，草坪鲜绿，花朵丛生，阳光铺撒在的地方都泛着金色。但不是谁都有心情欣赏自然风景的。

 

“说真的，你是不是还急着要去什么地方？”Tony换了只脚作为重心支撑着自己，不怎么耐烦的说。

 

“作为一个小偷来说，你惊人的没有耐心。”Steve侧头挑眉看了他一眼。

 

“我有非常好的理由。”Tony翻了个白眼。

 

“作为小偷的理由还是没有耐心的理由？”Steve问。

 

“作为一个七十年前的王子来说，你惊人的油嘴滑舌。”Tony眯起眼睛。

 

“我有非常好的理由。”Steve翘起嘴角回答。

 

“让我猜猜，”Tony嘟囔。“天生的？”

 

“因为我是个王子。我有培训过要怎么不失礼貌的回答一些无礼的问题。”Steve耸耸肩。

 

“我不知道你是认真的还是在开玩笑，”Tony盯了他几秒钟，“你应该是在开玩笑，因为我很确定王子没有这种培训课程，也许。”他顿了顿，“还有，如果真的有这门课，我得说你学的一定非常的差劲，非常。”

 

“我还上过绘画和音乐培训的课。”Steve补充。

 

“我非常希望你是在开玩笑。”Tony面无表情的说。“因为那听起来就只是单纯的不可忍受。”

 

“是也不是，”Steve露出微笑，看起来像是被Tony逗乐了，“但我确实会一点美术。”

 

Tony挑起眉毛，“认真的？你画画？”他打量着Steve的一身盔甲，他现在完全的站在了阳光底下，除了金子般闪闪发亮的头发以外那些银色的盔甲也在反光，就好像所有的光芒都被他吸走了似的，那让他看起来完全不像是真的。而且他看起来绝对属于国王大厅这种地方而非他嘴里所说的画室。

 

“在战争还没爆发之前，”Steve回答，“我挺喜欢画东西的。”

 

“我觉得我能想象到那个画面。”Tony干巴巴的回答，“哦不，我不能。”

 

“我画过森林，”Steve简短的说，“大部分是从书里了解到的。”他回头重新看向身后的绿荫，“但亲眼看到的感觉更棒。”

 

Tony不确定该怎么回复这个。因为Steve脸上的那种表情让他想要呼叫Pepper。他接受的大部分拥抱都来自Pepper，她肯定知道当他产生这种冲动的时候该怎么做。

 

“你为什么要和我说这些？我以为你不信任我。”Tony说，因为他没有别的可说，而且如果他再不说点什么的话他绝对又会产生一些非常糟糕的主意。

 

“反正你也没法利用我会画画这点来控制我。”Steve耸肩。

 

“你不知道，我也许就能呢？”Tony危险的眯起眼睛，“说不定我就是个术士，而且会一些非常邪恶的魔法，而现在我掌握了你的弱点。”

 

“会画画不是弱点，”Steve看起来非常想要翻眼睛，“而且你肯定不是个术士，否则你不会被一堵墙难住。”

 

“那是一堵非常高的墙。”Tony很确定自己被冒犯了，于是他大声的试图为自己辩解。

 

“你不是术士。”Steve终于没控制住，他翻了翻眼睛，“说回来，你既然认为自己不是小偷，而且显而易见也不是术士，那你到底是干什么的？”

 

“我们现在是要干嘛，分享彼此生活的点点滴滴吗？”Tony防卫性的说，非常努力的试图把这段对话转回到他们应该有的状况上，现在的这种状况让他有点不安。“你想要逮捕我，我是个小偷，记得吗？我们应该态度恶劣的互相仇视对方。”

 

“我说过，如果我要逮捕你的话，你会是第一个知道的。”Steve叹了一口气，“那只是一个问题，而且或许能让这显然会挺漫长的旅途不那么沉闷，七十年之后的人都像你这样仇视友善的对话吗？”

 

“你就不友善，我们刚见面的时候你试图把我钉在墙壁上，还不是好的那种方式。”Tony反驳。

 

Steve挑起眉毛看起来像是要问他那什么是好的那种方式，这让Tony感到第二次恐慌，因为那绝对是一个更加不恰当的问题。

 

“好吧，好吧！老天啊。”他暴躁的抓了抓自己的头发，“我不是小偷，也不是术士。”他说，一本正经的。

 

Steve侧了一下头，“真惊讶，你居然不是术士，”他干巴巴的说，纯粹是好心的在配合，“那你是什么？”

 

这个问题终于让Tony不再眉头紧皱，而是露出一个有点得意的笑容。

 

“比那好得多，”他说，眼里闪着光，“我是个发明家。”

 

*

 

“所以，你发明了我的盾牌。”Steve说，看起来是货真价实的在惊讶。

 

他们终于找了一个地方坐下，在一个石洞附近。因为Tony坚持自己已经在这鬼森林里转悠了太久，他拒绝再多站一分钟。而且Steve惊人的擅长捕捉野生动物作为食物，这拯救了Tony已经被野果伤害了太久的胃。

 

“准确来说，我只是调整了它，往里面加了点咒语和别的东西，”Tony嚼着烤兔肉说，“让它更加好用一点，抵抗能力更可靠，起码现在你不会再被随便一个咒语就送到一座铁塔里去待70年。”

 

“我以为我的盾牌在最后的战场上已经被毁了。”Steve略微低下头说，他在微笑，“很高兴知道它还在。”他顿了顿，“为什么你在认为我死后还要这么做？”

 

“升级你糟糕透顶的盾牌？”Tony反问，“因为人们那时候不愿意相信你死了，而我是个有很多时间而且无聊了的天才。”

 

“你对于自己的能力充满自信。”Steve隔着篝火说，他微笑着翻了翻眼睛。“但无论如何，谢谢你。”

 

“不客气，”Tony耸肩，“那盾牌被老独眼收起来了，你回去之后他应该会还给你的，如果你足够友善的问他的话。”

 

“所以老独眼就是现任的国王？”Steve挑起眉，“听起来你和他挺熟的，你们认识？”

 

“而你正在套我的话。”Tony用一只兔腿指着Steve，“但是没错，我们认识，我给他发明过不少东西。”

 

“比如？”Steve问，非常漫不经心的，顺便把另外一只兔腿也递了过去。

 

Tony给了他探究的一瞥，翻了翻眼睛，但还是接了过来，“一些很有用的东西。”他笼统的摆了摆手里的兔腿，打定主意不解释更多。

 

Steve点点头，这次没有再追问，“那这个也是你的发明？”他轻声说，眼睛注视着Tony的胸口。现在是傍晚，周围除了火光以外唯一还亮着的就是那个蓝色的光圈。还有Steve的头发，但那也不是重点。尽管看多了之后这事儿还挺好笑的。

 

“对。”Tony点点头。“虽然从技术上来说，这不只是我一个人的发明。”

 

“你父亲？”Steve问。

 

“是也不是。”Tony犹豫了一下回答。

 

Steve点点头表示理解。“我猜我很有可能认识你父亲。”他的声音很温和，这次没有任何刻意的试探，只是单纯的陈述。

 

Tony为这句话露出了一个微笑，这令Steve控制不住的盯着他看了好一会儿，这是他们相遇以来Tony的第二个真诚的笑容，在火光下他的眼睛显得更加明亮了。

 

“我很肯定你认识他。”他回答，不过很快又补充，“但那是个很长的故事，而且我现在不打算分享。”他收起了笑容，忽然意识到他可能已经说了太多了。Steve看了他一会儿，最终只是点点头。

 

Tony松了一口气，他甚至没意识到自己刚才摈住呼吸了。

 

“时间也不早了，”Steve站起来，“你看起来糟糕透顶，能用上一点休息。”

 

“真是谢谢你的提醒，”Tony翻了翻眼睛，“我正急着想要知道自己现在看起来有多糟糕。”

 

“你对谁都是这样吗？还只是我有这份殊荣？”Steve看起来很想叹气，但最后他只是摇了摇头。

 

那让Tony控制不住的咧开嘴，“只有你，伟大的金王子。”

 

“我很怀疑。”Steve眯起眼睛。

 

“你应该的。”Tony露齿一笑。

 

*

 

“咱们得给你搞点正常的衣服。”Tony在第二天早上大声宣布。这将成为他们的第一个计划。因为他不喜欢睁眼看到的第一样东西就是传说里的金王子在闪闪发光。那对他的眼睛很不健康。

 

“我的盔甲没有任何问题。”Steve防卫性的说。作为一个刚刚醒来的人来说他看起来令人厌恶的完美得体。他正踩着地上的篝火，把丁点火星都踏灭。

 

“但那是盔甲，你想吓哭所有和你照面的人吗？”Tony心不在焉的反驳。

 

“你就没有被吓到。”Steve指出重点。

 

“对，那是因为我那时候忙着被你是金王子的这个事实吓到。”Tony翻着眼睛。他盘腿坐在地上用力揉着脸，思考着他们去哪儿能找到衣服。

 

“你那时候看起来不像是被吓到了，更像是挺兴奋的。”Steve说。

 

“因为你是金王子，如果你是红骷髅的话，相信我我会尖叫的像个小女孩儿似的。”Tony在手掌里嘀咕。

 

“如果我是红骷髅，你不会有机会像个小女孩儿似的尖叫。”Steve明确的说。

 

“你不是红骷髅，我不尖叫，那只是比喻说法。”他痛苦的呻吟，他从来不是个早起的人，早起会消耗他的生命力。“这话题一点意义也没有，我不知道为什么我还在和你说话。”Tony猛地站起来，“走，我们去南边，那里有一家酒馆。”

 

“酒馆？”Steve挑起一根眉毛，看起来有些怀疑。

 

“对，”Tony点点头，“没去过，但听说不错。”

 

“听说不错。”Steve又重复了一遍。

 

“随你信不信，我不是全能之神，我不知道所有的事。停止重复我说的话，那很烦人。”Tony翻了一个白眼。

 

“所以你是一天所有时间的全职混蛋，但是早上尤其严重。记下了。”Steve点点头。

 

“不要记下我说的每一句话，那也很烦人。”Tony说。

 

“只有那些重要的。”Steve看着Tony的方式就像是看着隔壁家把狗的尾巴烧着了的小男孩。

 

“闭嘴，不要面对我，你在发光，那让我非常暴躁。”Tony诚恳的说。

 

“抱歉，我的错。”Steve立刻退后一步，语气非常愧疚。

 

“你学会了讽刺，真有趣。作为一名七十年前的王子来说，你学习的速度令人生厌的快。”Tony皱着鼻子。

 

“我们是要继续进行这种没有意义的对话还是去找你的酒馆？”Steve终于忍不住的翻了翻眼睛，但是面露微笑。事实上，他已经开始发现每次和Tony交谈都会变成这样没有意义的拌嘴，但这种相处模式惊人的令他觉得前所未有的轻松。

 

“首先，不是我的；其次，走，那个方向。”Tony果断的说，然后率先走到前面开路。

 

*

 

他们没走多远就被迫停下了。

准确来说，是Steve忽然抓住了Tony的后衣领然后猛地把他拉到了自己的身后。

然后Tony原本站着的地方在下一秒出现了一支箭。

 

“见鬼。”Tony说。

 

Steve没有回答，但是和他交换了一个眼神。

 

在他们跟前的树丛摇曳，一道影子从高处飘然落下，不出声的落在地上。一个弓箭手。

 

“停下。”他说，表情冷酷。配合着他的弓箭来看挺有说服力的。

 

“我们只是路过。”Tony说。他恨自己的盔甲不在身边的情况，所以归根结底他恨老独眼，那老东西是个恶鬼，如果他不是国王的话Tony发誓他早就把这人扔进牢里了，如果他没有先把自己扔进牢里的话。他们之间的关系有点一言难尽。

 

“你们不是路过，你们的目的地是我们的酒馆。”一个女声说。在他们的身后。

 

Steve猛地回过头，Tony没动，但是他的余光看见一个红发的女人正站在他身后，表情冰冷，她看起来非常，非常的危险，而且手里的匕首正抵着他的后腰。他立刻举起双手以示无辜。

 

“我们没有恶意。”Steve声明。表情严肃。

 

“只是想要几件衣服。”Tony补充。大概没什么帮助。

 

“我知道，听见你们说了。”弓箭手说。

 

“那为什么还要把箭和刀掏出来？衣服没有任何危害，我们没有任何危害。”Tony问，干巴巴的。

 

“你，”女人说，她绕开Steve但是刀依然在Tony的腰上，“是那个小偷，通缉令上的。我们知道你。”她说，语气非常肯定。

 

“谢谢，谢谢你认出我了，虽然我不知道为什么，因为我和那画像没半点相似性。”Tony翻了翻眼睛。

 

“但是你，”她忽略了Tony的话，转而眯起眼睛看向Steve，后者回视过来，表情坦然，但是没有任何松懈。“我们不知道你是谁。”弓箭手的箭头配合的对准Steve的脸。

 

他们对视一眼。

 

“Steve Rogers。”

“我的犯罪同伙。”

 

他们又对视一眼。

 

“金王子。”

“他的犯罪同伙。”

 

弓箭手大声咳嗽了一下，箭头歪向Tony。

女人挑起一根眉毛，但是刀一动没动。

 

“我们之后有很多事需要好好谈谈。”Tony侧过头对Steve严肃的说。

Steve的表情看起来相当恼火，但也有些被逗乐了，“不是现在，Tony，有把刀正抵着你的腰。”

 

弓箭手冲他们翻了个白眼。“都闭嘴。”

“金王子？”女人饶有兴致的问。

 

“那是个很长的故事。”Tony叹了一口气。“这样根本说不完，你们还是杀了我们算了。”女人和弓箭手立刻一齐看向Tony。

 

Steve抿着嘴没说话，表情有一点点愧疚。

 

“乐意之极。”弓箭手咧开嘴回答。

 

但是在他能有任何动作之前Steve忽然出现在了他的身旁，他没有任何武器但就是空手缴了对方的弓箭，力道十足的把那男人直接按在了地上，他的膝盖抵住对方的后背，单手控制住对方的手腕，空余的手握着他刚才卷走的箭。他的动作一气呵成，Tony几乎就要鼓掌。Steve接着抬头看向Tony和那女人，表情再次变得严肃，弓箭手在他身下咒骂了两声。

 

那女人没有出声，她危险的眯起眼睛，刀向里钻了一些，Tony没眨眼，他略微侧过头，“现在，既然我们的状况总算平等了，有兴趣找个地方坐下来听我们说那个故事了吗？”

 

短暂的沉默之后她点了点头，然后向后几步退开。Steve接着从弓箭手的后背上挪开。

 

他们都得体的站在了地面上之后，Tony环视一圈四周，然后露齿一笑，对着依然瞪着他们的弓箭手和相当危险的红发女人。

 

“所以，你们的酒馆在哪儿来着？”

 

Steve翻了翻眼睛。

 

*

 

弓箭手叫Clint，红发女人叫Natasha，但是所有人都叫她寡妇，Tony没问为什么，那名字看起来就是为Natasha创造出来的，真的。另外还有酒馆主Thor，一个金发大块头，在他们出现之后上来就用一个大铁锤给Steve来了一下，差一点点就成功了。Clint戏剧性的缓慢鼓掌，Tony冲他翻了个白眼。叫Bruce的戴眼镜的家伙看起来是这地方唯一接近友好这个定义的人，但是除了Natasha他们以外没人靠近他周围三米范围，而且他们叫他绿巨人，这是个谜，真的。

 

“所以，金王子。”Bruce说，用惊叹似的目光看向Steve。后者一身骑士装扮在这件堆满了各路通缉犯的酒馆里非常的违和，但是他就是不为所动。

 

“我以为那是个传说， ** **传说**** 。”Clint摇摇头，“传说不应该都是真的，丘比特不是真的。”

 

“你在把丘比特和金王子作比较，”Tony说，“不要犯蠢。他一直这么犯蠢吗？”他问Natasha。后者惊人的给了他一个耸肩作为回答。

 

“Nat，我以为我们是朋友。”Clint用背叛了的语气大声控诉。

 

“你以为我们是朋友，你以为错了。”Natasha回答他，冷酷的微笑，美丽又吓人，她真的只能是黑寡妇，仔细想想那非常的可怕。

 

“汝的盔甲确实非常骇人，”Thor把话题回到重点上，在Steve躲过他的攻击之后他看起来就显得非常友好了，虽然他说起话来像绕口令的古老，但这大概就是他的风格，“这酒馆通常不欢迎汝等骑士。”

 

“不是骑士。小偷，通缉令上说的。”Tony举手示意。

 

“你不可能是个小偷，你甚至没有发现我们从早上起就跟着你们了，”Clint皱起鼻子，“话说回来，你到底是什么？”

 

Tony用被冒犯了的眼神瞪他一眼，“我可以是个非常出色的小偷。”他接着停顿了一下，“我是发明家。”他说，有点不确定的。

 

“他是个发明家，他发明了我的盾。”Steve点点头。

 

“他看起来不像是一百岁的人。”Clint怀疑的眯起眼睛。

 

“我没有一百岁，而且我只是升级了他的盾。”Tony大声的否认。虽然得到来自金王子的承认确实感觉不错。

 

“你可以是一百岁，如果你是个术士的话。”Clint耸耸肩。“或者是金王子。”他指指Steve。

 

“他不是个术士，相信我。”Steve说。

“我被冒犯了。”Tony宣布。

 

“所以，这里所有人都是通缉犯吗？”Steve问，就这么轻而易举的转移了话题。酒馆里的人大多看着他，这有点烦人，但他对此的反应与其说厌恶更像是好奇。

 

“有一些，但更多是不合群的人。”Bruce回答，他叹了一口气，“Thor收容了被城镇驱逐的人，每个人都有自己的故事，不是所有人都是恶徒。”

 

Steve点点头，接受了这个回答。这让Tony想要抗议，“为什么你这么轻松就接受了这个想法？你之前还在说要逮捕我。这是差别对待。”

 

“你改变了我对通缉犯的看法，而且我不会以貌取人。”Steve耸耸肩。

 

“噢，好吧。”Tony顿了一下，他没有料到这个回答，这让他有点不安。但接着他反应过来Steve刚才说了什么，“嘿，等等，你觉得我的外貌看起来像是通缉犯？你是认真的？”他愤怒的指着Steve。“不是每个人都能像你似的浑身闪闪发光，真抱歉我的头发不会发光啊。”

 

Steve看起来很想翻白眼，但是Clint快他一步，“你看起来像是在泥巴里打过滚似的，通缉犯是好听的说法。还有，你的胸口在发光，我不知道为什么但我也不在乎。不用谢。”

 

“没有要谢谢你，”Tony指着他，危险的眯起眼睛，“还有不要看我的胸口，为什么你要看我的胸口？”

 

“我不知道啊，因为它在发光？”Clint翻了个白眼。

 

“都不是重点。”Steve站出来说，“现在，如果你们愿意提供帮助的话，我们需要一些衣服，谢谢。”

 

“只是因为Thor喜欢你们，”Clint冲他眯起眼睛，“没有下一次了。”Bruce翻了翻眼睛，但是他站起来到后屋去找出了几件衣服来。

 

“谢谢你们。”Steve冲他点点头，非常的真诚。

 

*

 

然后就在他们换衣服的时候，骑士队出现了。

 

他们真的有非常精准的掌握时机的能力。像是Tony拿走他胸口的蓝光但还没来得及穿上盔甲的时候，还有比如现在他们在里屋，他刚套上一件能够遮住自己胸口的亮光的外套而Steve上衣还没穿的时候。

 

“真是好极了”Tony对着自己说，然后屏住呼吸看向外面。

 

“你们有见到一个这样的人吗？”在最前面的骑士说，他拿出一张通缉令。然后停顿了两秒钟，“算了。”他说，听起来像是在头盔里叹了一口气。

 

“这玩意儿没用，那些画师大概觉得画他的通缉令的意思就是随意发挥艺术创作。”他身后的另一个骑士说。

 

“他们对待追捕逃犯一直是这种态度吗？”Steve侧过头问Tony，压低了声，但是语气充满了不赞同。

 

“大概只是我。”Tony叹了一口气。Steve转过来看了他一会儿，但是什么都没说就又转了回去。

 

然后最前面的骑士把头盔掀了起来——Coulson，骑士长Coulson，当然是他了，老独眼还会派谁来啊？Tony想要把头砸进地面，但现在不是时候。

 

“一个小偷，胸口发着蓝色的亮光。”他说。“他值一万金币，活着。死了的不值钱。”

 

酒馆里鸦雀无声。

Natasha站在门口的位置，没人知道她是什么时候到那儿去的，但是她朝他们的方向看了一眼，然后略微点了点头。

 

下一秒Clint的箭就射向了Coulson的马。Thor的锤子忽然出现在了他的手里。

然后Bruce变绿了。

 

他们现在总算知道为什么他被叫做绿巨人了，那场面让Tony想要惊恐的大叫又想要大笑出声。

 

总的来说，这就是一场灾难，但是没人真的伤害到任何人，他们看起来只是在竭力阻止骑士队为他们拖延时间。

 

“赶紧走，别让我后悔射了那家伙的马。”Clint抓紧时间说，在他关上里屋的门之前，“后门在橱柜里。”

 

“噢你绝对会后悔的。”Tony同情的说，因为那是Coulson，那人和老独眼一样可怕，如果Clint让他损失了一匹马的话他大概会把Clint变成一匹马作为弥补。

他其实还想告诉他他们完全没有必要为他做什么，但Clint已经把门摔在了他的脸上。

 

“你先走，我留下，我会确保他们没事的。”Steve率先说，他一脸严肃，已经打开了橱柜的门。

 

“我知道，”Tony叹了一口气，“骑士队不会真的伤害他们。老独眼知道这地方，他只是从来都不做什么而已。”

 

“作为一个发明家来说，你知道的不必要的多。”Steve短暂的看了他一会儿，但是他没有等待一个回答，转而推搡着Tony，看起来有些焦急，“现在，别浪费时间了，赶紧进去。”

 

Tony还没来得及说什么就被直接推进了那个洞里。

然后他就直接掉进了水里。

谢谢你，Clint，你是救星。全世界的。

 

水里一片漆黑，唯一的亮光是他胸口的蓝色，但那些光不够，他什么都看不清，而且这些水让他的胸口痛的像是要裂开似的，他还没处理好这玩意儿能不能沾水的问题，好极了，现在他的行为终于让他吸取了一个不小教训。

 

Tony挣扎着试图找到方向，但他的脑子里一团乱，而且那些疼痛和黑暗真的很让人分心，他没法呼吸——直到有一个温暖的热源贴上了他的后背。

 

水里开始焕发着淡金色的亮光，一切都变得明亮起来，Tony看见了出口，艰难的，他依然没法动弹，疼痛吸走了他所有的力量，但是有一只手臂揽住了他的腰，带着他往前，温柔但是坚定，而且速度很快，水流从他的脸颊冲刷过去，他应该安全了。这让Tony松了一口气，而就在他彻底失去意识之前，他感到那只手臂在他身上收紧了。

 

*

 

Tony睁开眼睛就看见Steve凑得非常近的脸。

 

“老天啊，”他说，听见自己的声音嘶哑，但他现在没法在乎那么多，因为Steve看起来前所未有的紧张，“请告诉我没人亲我。”他气喘吁吁的说。

 

Steve的表情终于改变了一点，他看起来介于恼火和松了一口气之间，还有一点可疑的不好意思。他朝Tony叹了一口气，但是什么都没说。

 

Tony为此咳嗽着笑起来，他艰难的坐直了一点，Steve扶住他的手臂给予支撑，这人还是没穿上衣，这样看他的肌肉真的非常惊人，不必要的水珠还挂在他的身上。Tony花了几秒钟才强迫自己挪开视线。他的胸口还有些隐隐作痛，但不再是那种充满不好预感的剧痛，这是个好消息，他会没事的，等会儿他一个人待着的时候他可以再检查一下以防万一。

 

“所以，”Tony接着说，“什么让你又决定跟着来了？”

 

“你说骑士队不会伤害他们，”Steve回答，他的声音还有些紧绷，依然扶着Tony让他把大部分体重靠在自己身上。他的身上很热，这解释了是什么在水底贴住了他的后背，Tony试图忽略这个想法带来的一些不安。“而且你下去之后就没回答我的话了。”

 

“我那时候在水里，”Tony翻了翻眼睛，“我当然没法回答你的话。”

 

“通常你都会想方设法的反驳我说的任何话。”Steve摇摇头轻笑，笑声从他的胸口带起细微的震动传到了Tony的身上。他不自在的动了动，这绝对是不好的触碰。但Tony发现他好像没法把自己从Steve的身上扒开。

 

“所以，情况解决，你可以回去了？我猜。”Tony说，艰难的转移开话题。“你完全可以留在那里，向骑士长解释，他们会相信你的。”

 

“你还是我的责任，记得吗？”Steve挑起一根眉毛。

 

“你刚才也可以直接把我交出去的，你知道。不是建议，只是说这个选项还在这儿摆着。”Tony皱起眉，他不理解Steve到底在干什么，他们第一面的时候这人把他撞在了墙壁上然后威胁要逮捕他，但现在他在告诉自己他不会选择一个更加方便的选项结束这场闹剧。

 

Tony搞不懂Steve在想什么，这就是他的问题。这种情况挺少见的，因为搞懂事情和东西发展的规律从来都是他的工作和长处，但Steve显然是他的例外。

 

“比起一群我不认识的人，我更愿意相信你。”Steve简单的回答。他直视Tony的眼睛，就好像他认为这个问题有多重要。

 

“你相信我？”Tony问，语气比他自己想象的还要惊讶。

“我相信你。”Steve翻了翻眼睛，但是重复了一遍。

 

“好吧，什么事都有头一次。”Tony缓慢的点了一下头，避开了Steve的眼睛。“那么现在你打算做什么？”他终于成功的把自己和Steve分开了，他站起来缓慢的活动了一下四肢，他的胸口不再痛了，虽然浑身湿漉漉的还是挺难受，起码他还活着，就现在来说这已经够好。

 

“据我所知，你已经有了一个计划。”Steve耸了耸肩。

 

“我有过一个计划。”Tony强调，“但是你搞乱了我的计划。”

 

“爬上那座铁塔就是你的计划？”Steve挑起眉毛，语气非常的不赞同，“那你的计划确实很有问题。”

 

“好吧，那你有什么计划？”Tony翻了翻眼睛，他刚刚逃过死神，不是争执的好时候。

 

“按照我们的原计划继续。”Steve用理所当然的语气说。

 

“再提醒我一次，我们什么时候有个计划的？”Tony把眉毛皱成一团，他烦躁的揉了揉脸，“还有计划这个词已经被重复了太多遍，我甚至不知道它原本的意思是什么了”

 

“回到我的国家，”Steve非常好心的提醒他。“证明你的故事，然后决定我们是不是需要逮捕你。”

 

“你刚才才说你信任我！”Tony试图抗议。

 

“对，但显然他们也不是真的要逮捕你。”Steve耸耸肩。“更像是需要你活着回去解释清楚一些事。”

 

Tony没法反驳这个，他张了张嘴又闭上了。他没法告诉Steve为什么，因为他不了解情况，但现在他开始觉得这件理应保密的事已经变得毫无意义了。他瞪着Steve，在原地挣扎了一会儿，思考自己现在逃跑是否还来得及。

 

“别想逃跑。你不会想要我来追捕你的。”Steve像是早就知道他在想什么了似的补充，他接着站起来，轻松的活动了一下手臂，不穿衣服的时候他看起来比穿着盔甲更加有威慑性，而且闪闪发光的程度丝毫没有减少。这真的不可思议，这人就是活生生的传说故事。

 

“没想逃跑。这话你已经说过了。”Tony翻了翻眼睛，“只是在质疑我的人生选择究竟错到了什么程度会让我沦落到这个地步。”

 

“我相信你有很好的理由。”Steve愉快的说。“现在出发吗？”

“你还裸着，”Tony尖锐的说，“不，我们先找衣服。”

 

*

 

他们裸着走到了城墙外围。

准确来说是Steve裸着上半身，Tony浑身湿漉漉的直到他被自然风干。他们在门口的小贩那总算找到了一件Steve能穿的衣服。

显然计划进展的非常完美。他不知道为什么他们在一开始甚至需要计划。

 

*

 

“看起来和过去没什么不一样。”Steve如此评价，他凝视着城堡，接着还有拱桥对面的城镇。

 

钟声响起的时候他倒是有些惊讶，“现在是什么节日吗？听起来很热闹。”

 

“噢对，”Tony想起来了，然后他露出了一个邪恶的微笑。“看来今天是你的生日。”

 

Steve疑惑的看着他，于是他继续解释下去，“每年他们都会在你生日的时候举办庆典庆祝你带来的和平，以此为荣吧，王子。”

 

Steve回头看向他，皱起眉，“但是我的生日不是今天。”他很明显的在窘迫，这让Tony控制不住的咧开嘴。

 

他耸耸肩，“大部分人不知道你的生日是哪天，所以老独眼说是今天就是今天。”

 

Steve摇摇头，眉毛皱着一团，“他们真的是在庆祝我的生日？你没在和我开玩笑？”

 

“晚点你还能看到人们点起篝火绕着你的铜像跳舞，所以，对，没开玩笑。”Tony非常同情的回答。他记得那些庆典，往年他都会受邀来待上一天，隔着远远的看着人们在深夜绕着一尊铜像跳舞，还燃起篝火放烟花和天灯，那看起来就跟某种邪教似的。

 

Steve对此做出的表情只能用惊恐来形容。

 

*

 

“我以为你有一个计划，我们不是应该去找老独眼吗？”Tony跟在Steve后面走着，他看起来对一切都很感兴趣，在喷泉旁玩耍的女孩，刚出炉的麦包和甜点，甚至是花环和布巾他都看的专心致志。

 

“没那么快，我需要先看看人民的生活如何，”Steve说，他在说话的时候买了一条头巾然后扔给了Tony，“而且今天可是我的生日。”

 

“我不戴头巾。今天也不是你的生日。”Tony嘶声强调，他展开怀里的头巾，发现上面的花纹是金王子的星盾的图案，他抬头危险的瞪向Steve，后者只是耸肩然后露出一个无辜的笑脸，“他们说现在只卖这种花纹的。”他接着又好心的补充，“你还是个通缉犯，最好找点东西遮住你的脸。”

 

“没人可以根据那张通缉单认出我，除了Natasha。”但Tony挣扎了几秒钟还是把头巾戴上了，因为Steve为此露出了一个更加灿烂的笑容，他又在发光，但是Tony惊讶的发现现在自己已经不觉得这很惹人烦了。

 

“你在利用我，我觉得自己被欺骗了。”他大声的控诉，试图掩盖他短暂的失神。

 

“抱歉，我会给你买个麦包的。”Steve耸耸肩，看起来前所未有的轻快。

 

Tony看着Steve挺高兴的样子，最终还是什么都没说。因为Steve值得这些，在那场艰难的战争和七十年的沉睡之后。但这不意味着他会愿意吃亏，于是他接着铁下心，危险的眯起眼睛，开始讨价还价，“我要杯糕。三个。”

 

“多少个都行。”Steve非常好脾气的说。

 

他们接着在铜像前站住了，那古老的造物站的笔挺，是金王子拿着盾牌一身盔甲的造型，他带着面罩，但是Tony现在可以真实的想象出面罩下面那双坚定的蓝色眼睛。

 

铜像下排着一支挺长的队伍，人们在底座上堆放了很多东西，都不太重要，像是小旗帜或者蛋糕或者花朵之类的，但每个人的表情都很真诚。

 

他们靠在墙角里看了会儿，Steve的表情有些复杂，他躲在阴影里，避免自己的脸露出来。

 

Tony刻意用快活的语气说，“看到自己被献上那么多束玫瑰的感觉如何？”

 

“他们在向我祈祷，那么长久以来一直都是，即便我一直都不在那里。”Steve的笑容已经收了起来，他摇摇头，声音低沉紧绷，就像他们刚刚相遇的时候的那种语气。

 

“你不能因为红骷髅把你扔进了铁塔里七十年而生 ** **自己的**** 气，别犯蠢。”Tony想要翻白眼，但现在应该不是个好时机，他最后只是摇摇头，非常的不赞同，“你应该生红骷髅的气，因为那完全都是他的错。你醒来的第一件事就是要回来，你做的足够好了。”

 

Steve为此侧头长久的注视着Tony，他的表情混合着惊讶和某种柔和的东西，让Tony忽然觉得紧张，就好像他说错了什么（或者说对了什么）。

 

但最终Steve的嘴角放松了一些，“不是第一件事。”他半是微笑着说，“我睁开眼睛之后首先和你吵了十分钟。”

 

“你应得的，”Tony翻了翻眼睛，感到自己在那个微笑的作用下放松，“你就是个没礼貌而且顽固的过头的老古董，我不知道为什么人们要给你鲜花。”

 

“因为我的铜像有 ** **那么高**** ，就摆在那儿。”Steve抬起头看了一眼，他现在看起来非常的不安，“我当初真的不应该同意他们造这个的，老天啊。”他的视线回到底座上，队伍看起来还是长的不可思议，“而且真的有太多的花了。”他叹了一口气然后扶住了脸。

 

Tony看着Steve尴尬的表情，露出一个邪恶的微笑，“噢，真可怜。”他说，然后在Steve能抬起头之前就溜走了。他没跑很远，但接着他和街边推着花车的女人说了些什么，给了她一袋子东西，然后那女人推着花车到了铜像跟前，把那些花全部倒出来堆放在了那里，就在金王子的脚边。

 

Steve在他身后发出痛苦的呻吟，Tony回头冲他露出一个非常无辜的笑脸。Steve目瞪口呆，他看了他好一会儿，大概是在试图严厉的瞪他，但最终还是绷不住脸翘起了嘴角，他一边笑一边摇着头，几步走过来把Tony拉走。

 

“你真不可思议，Tony。”Steve说，还在笑的停不下来，蓝眼睛比金发更亮。

 

他让金王子笑的停不下来，这得刻在他的墓志铭上。Tony由衷的想。他盯着此刻Steve脸上的那个笑容，然后忽然发现自己的心跳正在加快，他立刻下意识的捂了一下胸口，但那无济于事，而且Steve开始注意到他的动作了，他收敛了笑容，正在用一种关切的眼神看向他，于是Tony又把手放下了。

 

“来吧，王子，”Tony快活地说，非常自然的挽住Steve，这次换他拉着人跑了，“这儿可不只有那座铜像可以为难你。”

 

这转移了Steve的注意力，他冲Tony再次微笑，摇着头，但是任由自己被拉着走了。

 

他们回到了广场的位置，Steve因为他的外形被一群玩着骑士游戏的小孩缠住了，他配合他们玩了好一会儿，Tony在旁边看着，时不时爆发出一阵大笑，后来Steve甚至拿起孩子们的画笔给他们涂涂画画起来，他画了几张纸，接着又在地上涂上了一个巨大的星盾图案，那些孩子们高兴的尖叫差点把警卫队都吸引过来。

 

Tony接着凑过去想要看看他在纸上画了什么的时候Steve躲开了，转而把纸折起来藏进了自己的胸口，在Tony冲他危险的眯起眼睛的时候挑起眉毛露出无辜的微笑。

 

然后他一伸手就把Tony推进了人群里。

 

一堆跳着舞的人群。

 

他出于绅士风度忍耐着和一个比他高了半个头的褐发女人跳了五分钟，接着又被转到了一个中年男人的旁边。Tony终于忍不住朝Steve投去求救的目光，但是对方只是假装什么都没看到，准确来说，他的脸上还挂着一个轻松的微笑，再次掏出了纸在上涂涂画画，看起来非常的悠闲。

 

Tony决定他要报复。

 

于是他在被转到Steve附近的时候直接抽下自己的头巾，勾着Steve的脖子就把他拖了进来。人群里爆发出大笑，Steve惊诧的瞪大眼睛，他被拖着踉跄走了几步，差点摔倒在Tony身上，Tony大笑出声，他松开手让头巾留在Steve的脖子上，在对方能抓住他之前一个转身躲开了，然后Steve就带着那个介于恼火和被逗乐了之间的表情被几个显然垂涎了非常久的年轻女孩拉进了跳舞圈子里。

 

Tony看着不远处Steve被拉着跳舞，他看起来尴尬极了，那些女孩绕着他咯咯笑的像是花朵簇拥，直到他终于露出放松的笑容，开始拉着他们的手转着圈。

 

他们的眼神对上了很多次，在被人群转到彼此旁边的时候Steve低头在他的耳边说，“你不能就这么报复我。”他的声音因为之前的大笑而有些沙哑，擦着Tony的耳朵让他忍不住也笑了起来，他侧头挑起眉毛，“你自找的，王子。”他笑嘻嘻的回答。

 

Steve紧接着伸出手试图拉住他，Tony配合的靠近了一步，但下一秒他们又被人群拉开了，Steve隔着远远的给了他一个无奈的表情，Tony翻了翻眼睛，发觉自己的脸上有些发烫而且挂着一个无可救药的愚蠢笑容。

 

最后天色暗了下来的时候，Tony已经不知道自己跳了多久了，他和Steve在人群里总是能一眼就找到对方，互相做口型，大笑，然后被拉的更远。直到最后他们头顶开始放烟火，不知道为什么他们终于被人堆挤到了一起，Tony差点绊倒，但是Steve快速的接住了他，他们紧紧地贴在一块儿，Steve的笑容和眼睛几乎比他脑袋后面的烟火还要明亮，他的金发被光线晕染像是着了火似的。

 

Tony看着他好一会儿，思考着什么时候金王子对他笑的像是坠入了爱河的蠢小子居然就这么变成了他的生活——然后他被人群的口哨和鼓掌声唤回了神。所有人围着他们饶了一个圈，到处都是鲜花和笑脸。

 

Steve咳嗽了两声，他率先拉开了一点他们之间的距离，但是没有松开握着Tony的手。

 

“想不想去个安静一点的地方？”他说，表情一本正经。

“但是你甚至还没给买我晚餐。”Tony皱起眉陷入沉思。

“可我给你了买了五个杯糕。”Steve一脸失望的说。

“好吧，你说的有道理。”Tony勉为其难的点了点头。

 

Steve对他翻了翻眼睛，但是嘴角高高翘起。他们离开的时候依然握着手，Steve看起来像是完全忘了这码事，但Tony也不打算提醒他。

 

*

 

Tony不知道为什么他们到了船上，这很有可能和Steve的手有关系，这人可以拉着他去任何地方他都没法认真的反对。

 

“所以，国民生活水平鉴定的怎么样了？”Tony问，他靠在船头，Steve坐在他对面。

 

“很好，”Steve说，略微侧过头对着远处城镇微笑，他们依然能听见欢呼和音乐，逐渐暗淡的天色之下星火闪烁，他们之间的距离足够近到Tony可以看清他眼里反射的亮光。“这是我长久以来一直想要的，而这里的现任国王做到了。”

 

“老独眼在这点上做的很不错，我承认。”Tony点点头，“不过也许你能做得更好。”

 

Steve回过头看向Tony，“事实上，不。我生于战争年代，与其说王子我更是一名士兵，我的职责始终是守卫这个国家而不是去掌管她。而现在她在一个可靠的人手里，我看不出为什么我还需要再拿起武器。”他微笑起来，像是想到了什么好事似的，“或许我终究能做一个普通人。”

 

“别给老独眼那么多信任，王子，”Tony警告似的坐直了一点，他之前一直在试图避开这个话题，但显然不是现在，“他或许是个好国王，但他绝对算不上一个好人。这个国家需要好人，每个国家都是。”他顿了顿，“你是个好人，Steve。”

 

Steve看着他，又是之前在铜像下的那个眼神，而这次Tony觉得他可能知道这是为什么了。Steve最后在长久的注视之后语气温和的说，“你也是，Tony。”

 

“说话小心点，王子。我算半个小偷，还是个发明家。”Tony漫不经心的摆摆手，他错开他们的视线，转头看向远处的城镇，听见自己再次心脏狂跳，“我谈不上是好人。”

 

“我通常都挺擅长看人，作为王子的优势之一，即便我观察的对象有一大堆事瞒着不说。”Steve意有所指的说，略微翘着嘴角。

 

“而那个对象有一大堆事瞒着你就没有给你什么警告吗？”Tony假装很不耐烦的翻翻眼睛。

 

“你总是有自己的理由。”Steve简单的说。

 

Tony惊讶的张大了嘴，他还有很多话可以拿出来作为反驳，但Steve的表情就像是他已经预料到了而且没半点打算退缩，于是他只能摇摇头，为此觉得不可置信又异常温暖。“你这种盲目的信任到底是从哪里来的？”他半是嘟囔着说。

 

“天生的。”Steve扬起眉毛回翘起嘴角，接着他像是想起了什么似的，“还有，这个还给你。”他把脖子上的围巾摘下来递过去，“别忘记你的凶器。”他干巴巴的说。

 

“啊，我的围巾。”Tony用唱歌似的语气说。他把那围巾捏在手里好一会儿，但是最后转转眼睛，又用同样的姿势把它套上了Steve的脖子，并且略微势力，迫使对方不得不垂下头。而Steve只是允许他这么做了，嘴边还挂着一个温柔的笑容。

 

“你可以留着它，”Tony懒散的回以微笑，他侧着头，“在把我交给老独眼之后留作纪念。”他顿了顿，又把拽着围巾的手松开了，“转念一想，”他说，有些悻悻的，“我还是自己收着比较好，介于那老混账很有可能再也不会让我出现在靠近你十米内的地方。”

 

“无意冒犯，”Steve说，语气比往常都要低沉，在Tony试图把围巾抽回去的时候抓住了他的手，他依然低垂着头，而此刻他们的鼻尖靠的没法更近，Steve忽然压低的声音听起来有些危险，但也前所未有的亲密和肯定，“但是有些东西我更希望自己留着。”

 

Tony惊讶的看着那双蓝眼睛，他们身后华灯绽放在水面每一个角落，景象迷人，他知道Steve不会想要错过这一幕的，但他此刻凝视Tony的方式好像没有什么能够说服他改变想法。

他当然听得懂那话里的意思。这几天每一分每一秒他都在逐渐体会到那种感受，那种吸引——但这依然是如此的不可思议。

“你根本不知道我是谁。”Tony喃喃着，几乎像是在诉说一个秘密，忽然觉得一切都变得如此的不肯定。

“我知道，”Steve说，同样几乎是在低声轻语，“你是Anthony Stark。”他的眼神肯定又温和，“Stark王国的继承人。”

Tony猛地看向他，他张开嘴想要说什么或者问点什么，但是语言卡在了他的喉咙里。他忽然觉得恐惧，他想要抽回手，但是Steve没有放开。

“你有你父亲的神采，Tony。”Steve冲他露出一个安抚的表情，“同样的天赋和能力。”

“你一直知道？”Tony问，不知道如何作想，但是在强迫自己冷静下来，他的头脑开始快速转动，思考着这几天的一切还有他做的每个决定以及他之后的所有问题。

他有一种被背叛的感觉。

“在那天晚上，我问你这个是什么，”Steve低头示意Tony胸口的蓝光，“你的回答让我确认的。”他接着顿了顿，“还有在酒馆的时候Natasha有可能也给了一点暗示。”

“那个女人，”Tony吸了一口气，他的手指在颤抖，他立刻把它们捏进掌心里。“没人应该会知道我是谁，表面上在管理王国的不是我。”

“我猜那也有苦衷。”

  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
